


SkyClan's Recovery

by sheepcloud



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepcloud/pseuds/sheepcloud
Summary: An interpretation of a plot that is going on over at Forest's Edge, a warriors roleplay forum.Frostpaw has waited long for his warrior ceremony, and now with the rogues that plagued SkyClan for the past few moons have been dealt with, Doestar has deemed him more than ready for his name.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455597) by [cmdrjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdrjane/pseuds/cmdrjane). 



Sunlight filtered through the branches that had been crudely pulled together. The apprentices den still needed a lot of work, the floods had effectively washed away their old dens and then the fight with the rogues surely didn’t help. The rogues. Frostpaw found himself still struggling to come to terms with the fight that had happened the previous night, there still was a bloodstain in the camp clearing from where Rosestar had lost a life. He hadn’t known how many lives she had left, but the memory of the beautiful russet she-cat laying limp on the ground haunted him. The warrior Nightflower had dragged her to safety and he distinctly remembered the fear wafting off of her and the wails of terror. 

He shook his head and went to poke his head out of the den, Birchstorm had still be standing guard at the camp entrance. So Doefeather hadn’t been back yet. Frostpaw turned his eyes towards the medicine den, angling his ears towards it. Codtail was rustling in her den, no doubt attempting to gather more herbs for treatment the following day. His shoulder ached at the mere thought of wounds, a deep but non-threatening scratch had bothered him all throughout the night. Though he knew he should probably go ask Codtail for some more herbs, Frostpaw had decided to forgo herbs and fight through the pain naturally. 

More cats needed herbs than he. Frostpaw hopped out of the makeshift den and made his way towards the medicine den, pushing his head in. In the corner curled up Seedwhisker, her pelt smelled of infection. Sour and raw. The calico she-cat had attempted to get revenge for her recently deceased sister, Lilyheart, and had paid the price. The rogue was much quicker than her and had delivered a near devastating blow to her soft underbelly. Frostpaw’s tail tip twitched and bowed his head. From the back of the den he heard something fall over and a “oof” followed shortly after. 

“Frostpaw?” 

Codtail padded from the back of the den, her fur unkempt and dried leaves clung to her. Frostpaw smiled and padded towards her, immediately leaning to groom the herbs from her pelt. “Do you need anything? Poppy seeds? Thyme?” Codtail asked, her blue eyes wide. 

The small apprentice shook his head and sat down. “I came to check on Seedwhisker… and you.” his blue gaze flickered from the injured calico to her, concern evident in his blue eyes.

Codtail opened her mouth to speak but shut her mouth once again and lowered her head. The battle of LionClan had been the first real battle any of the apprentices had ever seen, and no doubt it had shaken Codtail to the core. Frostpaw himself had felt stirred, and given thyme to sleep the previous night. “It was horrifying… I know Riverstorm trusts me to keep the camp down while she’s with Doefeather but… I don’t know. Seedwhisker’s condition scares me.” 

They both turned to look at the injured she-cat, who hadn’t moved since he arrived. Frostpaw tilted his head and nodded. “She’s young and a fighter, I have no doubt she’ll recover.” The scent of infection was strong, overpowering the marigold and chervil. “She’s in the paws of StarClan, but she’ll come back to us. Lilyheart won’t let her join her so soon.” 

Though Codtail didn’t look too convinced, their conversation was cut short by Birchstorm’s yowl. “They’re back!” he yowled. Frostpaw and Codtail quickly exited the medicine den, and Frostpaw couldn’t avoid the gaze of Riverstorm as he followed Codtail. Doefeather had been sharing a few words with the white and brown she-cat before nodding. The brown tabby she-cat padded up towards the rockpile, climbing it with ease. 

SkyClan cats gathered all around, gazing expectantly up ather. She carried her head up high and her coat seemed well groomed, absent of any wounds that she had gained in the battle. “Cats of SkyClan.” she had addressed them. “I have shared tongues with StarClan and they have granted me my name and nine lives to protect SkyClan with.” 

“Doestar! Doestar! Doestar!” 

Doestar was quiet as the clan called in rejoice for their new leader. When she stood up the clan had silenced themselves, and Frostpaw shivered. The air that surrounded his clanmates was one that he had not felt in a long time. “My clanmates. Thistlestar-- no, Thistlefang has been taken care of. The rogues will not torment SkyClan for as long as I am leader, that I promise you.” Doestar’s voice echoed through the gorge and Frostpaw’s chest swelled with pride for his clan. 

“It is time for me to appoint a deputy. Riverstorm and I have spoken and have come to a decision. I say these words before StarClan and should they approve of my choice, Birchstorm will be the new deputy of SkyClan.” 

The cats called out his name, a few offering congratulatory words to the she-cat. Frostpaw watched as her kits ran to congratulateher. Doestarcalled for silence once more, eyes scanning the crowd of cats. “You all fought so hard for your clan and I couldn’t have been more proud to call you my clanmates. Now, before I end this meeting, there is one last thing I wish to do.” Her yellow gaze landed on Frostpaw, who immediately froze on the spot.

“Frostpaw, please step forward.” 

Frozen to the spot, Frostpaw did not dare move. Though he certainly was old enough to earn his name, he hadn’t thought it would be this soon. Codtail nudged him lightly with her nose, making the apprentice snap his head towards her. “Go on.” she whispered. So with shaky pawsteps, the apprentice approached the rockpile. He gazed up at Doestar who seemed just as joyous as he, though it was kept well under control. 

“I, Doestar, leader of SkyClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” Doestar looked straight down at Frostpaw, who felt slightly embarrassed for her to gaze at him in such a way. Though they had been somewhat akin to friends before Scorpionstar had passed away, she had still been the deputy and Frostpaw a mere apprentice. Though he was grateful for her friendship, Frostpaw still felt shy. “Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” 

Frostpaw swallowed thickly. “I do.”

The SkyClan leader dipped her head and looked up to gaze at the sky, the stars weakly shining through the sunlight. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment onwards you will be known as Frostberry. StarClan honors your willingness and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior in SkyClan.” Doestar leaned forward and rested her muzzle on Frostpaw-- no, Frostberry’s head. In turn Frostberry licked her shoulder and when he pulled away, he was greeted with the entirety of SkyClan calling his name. 

“Frostberry! Frostberry!”


End file.
